Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus capable of performing interval recording in which shooting is repeatedly performed at a given time interval, and a control method for the electronic apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
As a shooting method for a video camera, there are provided, for example, a shooting method in which the user performs operations for shooting, such as a recording start operation and recording stop operation while holding a video camera by hands, and an interval recording method in which recording of a given unit time is repeated at a given time interval. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-197467 proposes a technique of performing shooting in interval shooting only if the optical axis of a photographing lens falls within the ranges of the photography permitting inclination and photography permitting direction. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-208096 proposes a digital camera which displays a framing assist composition frame at the time of shooting at a portrait position, and records, when shooting is performed in that state, an image rotated by 90° or 270°.
Some imaging apparatuses have an automatic rotation function of detecting the gravity direction at the time of shooting, and rotating an image. With this automatic rotation function, regardless of whether shooting is performed by setting an imaging apparatus in the landscape or portrait position, or even if shooting is performed by turning an imaging apparatus upside down, an image is recorded so that the gravity direction is the downward direction. Therefore, when playing back an image on TV, the user can observe an erect image regardless of the orientation of the imaging apparatus at the time of shooting.
If, however, the above-described automatic rotation function operates in each recording operation of interval shooting, it may be impossible to perform shooting according to the user's intention. For example, even if the user attempts to perform shooting by rotating an image by performing shooting by rotating a camera in interval shooting, the automatic rotation function causes an erect image to be unwantedly recorded.